Gundam Warriors
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: Talpa summons future minions to help him beat the Ronin Warriors, but Two figures appear to help the Ronins out.
1. New Minions

Talpa was in his throne room and finished up his latest plan. "Dark Warlords." Talpa called out. The three remaining warlords appeared in their subarmors and bowing on one knee. "You called us master?" Cale asked. "Yes I did. I need one of you to go to the Tokyo museum. There you shall find a special clock in display. This clock will allow me to summon warriors from the past and future to help us battle the Ronin Warriors." Talpa said. The three Warlords bowed their heads and dissapeared. 'Soon everything shall fall ito place.' Talpa thought to himself.  
  
Dais had been the one to sneak into the musium to steal the Chronos Clock. He used his Web of Deception to create the illusion that nothing was out of place and soon found the clock. The Chronos Clock was a tall and wide clock, supposidly to allow time travel through it. Deis held onto the Clock and teleported back to Talpas throne room. "Did you get it?" Talpa asked. "Yes my lord. It was easy to steal the clock and get out." Dais said. "Excelent. Now I can begin the ceremony when the others return from their searches." Talpa said and waited on his throne for the return of his two remaning warlords.  
  
"The sand of time? Is this what lord Talpa wanted?" Cale asked himself as he picked the bag off the ground where it had dropped. Some of the sand had leaked out of the bag and on the floor. The spot the sand landed on quickly faded out it's color and crumpled as if it were several millinia old. "Need to make sure I don't drop this stuff on myself." Cale said and secured the bag tightly. Cale turned around to leave the cave he was in when he noticed a few warrior monks infront of him. "Return the sands evil one. They are not for you." The first monk said and aimed his pole straight at Cale. "It's not for me. But if you want it back, you'll have to take it from me." Cale challenged. The three monks ran at Cale and stuck at his chest, legs and throat all at once. Cale easily blocked the three attacks with one swing of his sword, effectively cutting all three staves in half. The monks backed up in surprise, giving Cale enough room for his special attack. "Black Lightning Slash." Cale shouted out while swinging his sword around and ending with it pointing away from his side. There was a second delay before black lightning bolts flew from the sword and shocked all three monks. "Now that that's over, I need to take this stuff to lord Talpa." Cale said and teleported back to Talpa's castle  
  
Sekmeht was looking for the thrid ingrediant that Talpa needed, water from the Fountain of Youth. Sekmeht had thought the Fountain of Youth was a myth, but Talpa had seen it before and told him exactly where to find it. "I can't wait to get off this mountain. I hate cold climates." Sekmeht complained. He soon came across the small village which the Fountain of Youth was located. Sekmeht recalled his armor and was wearing a dark green parka to avoid suspicion. "Welcome to Shangri-La. How can we help you weary traveler?" a man by the edge of the city said. "I'm looking for the fountain of youth." Sekmeht said. "There have been many people looking for the fountain of youth which lies in this village, what makes you worthy of it?" The monk asked. "I have permission to take it from you from my master Talpa." Sekmeht said and used his Snake FAng Strike on the monks. While they were on the ground, Sekmeht walked over to the fountain of youth, took out a special bottle and drained all the water from the fountain and into the bottle. "That was easy." Sekmeht said as he teleported back to Talpa.  
  
Once all three warlords were back with the items the were asked to get, Talpa tok the sand and the bottle of water and walked over to the Chronos Clock. Talpa poured some of the water on the clock and the sprinkled the sand on top of it and chanted, "Gates of time, open wide and allow my minions ofthe future to serve me here." The Chronos clock glew a bright white and several forms broke off from the mirror and stood side my side. When it was done over fifteen dozen new soldiers filled the room. Their armor was green with some brown and looked like robots, (they look like yhe leos off of Gundam Wing.) "We have come to serve you Master Talpa." The warrior with the shoulder cannons said with a bow that was mirrored by the rest of the warriors. Before the clock's bright light dimmed, two beams shot out of it and out the castle. "What was that?" Cale asked. "It was excess soldiers probably, we shall get them later. Talpa said with a shrug. 


	2. Who are these two, ch 2

Meanwhile at the Koji Mansion, "Sai, when is lunch going to be ready?" Kento complained while staring at the already prepared food on the table. "Not too much longer Kento, AND DON"T EAT THE FOOD ON THE TABLE!" Cye shouted at Kento. Sage was on the Sofa watching T.V. and laughed to himself. Rowen was reading a book in Mia's study and Mia was with Ryo in town getting more groceries. Suddenly two beams of light struck the ground, creating two small craters where they landed. In each crater was a teen like the Ronin Warriors only with out the armor. The two teens looked up at the four Ronin Warriors and dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
"Woah, Woah. What's going on here?" Ryo said as he and Mia got back and saw the Ronin Warriors about to fight. At the sight of Mia, the two teens dropped the fighting stance and bowed for a second. "Now I'm really confused." Sage said. "You're Mia Koji right?" The taller teen asked. "Yes I am. How do you know me?" Mia asked. "We're friends from the future. I'm Edward and this is Paul. We're from the future time." The shorter teen explained. "If you're from the future, why did you come to the past?" Rowen asked. "Talpa had sent a time portal tot he future to get some of his minions. We followed them here to warn you and to help. Our friends had to stay in the future to keep it safe." Paul said.  
  
"How could you help? You're just two kids." Kento said. The two teen responded by holding out two spheres. "Those are Armor Orbs." Ryo exclaimed. "Yes, we are two of the future Ronins. Talpa's new minons have better armor than you've ever seen. They're so strong, none of you are there because of what Talpa did today. Our Armors were given to us by the ancient. They're the same as yours only upgraded and without the elemantal power." Paul said. "Lets see them." Sage said. "Fine, if you show us your armors." Paul said. "What for?" Cye asked suspiciously. "We never got to see the origional armors, Talpa had alreay raclaimed them for himself when we got ours." Edward said. "So we lose in the end?" Kento asked. "You lose your lives in a final battle against the armors several years from now. Then we are granted the new armor to stand up to Talpa's minions." Edward said. "Fine if you want to see our armor and we want to see yours, I see any reason we shouldn't transform at the same time." Rowen suggested. The other Ronins agreed to this and called their armors.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin"  
  
"Armor of Halo, Tao chi"  
  
"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi"  
  
"Armor of Torrent, Tao shin"  
  
"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi"  
  
"Armor of Dragon, Tao Ziyuu"  
  
"Armor of Death, Tao Senshi"  
  
The origional warriors went through their transformations and activated their armors. Then the two new Ronins activated theirs. Paul's armor was green at the chest, waist, forearms and shoulders, and white everyehere else except for the feet and hands. The helmet totaly covered his face with a while and green head with a gold crest on top. On each arm, was a shild like dragon head with four white fins and golden fangs. Both were connected with a red cable that attached to the base of the forearm. Edward's armor was mostly black with light grey and white parts. the helmet was black with another gold crest. The shoulders, forearms, chestpeice, and waist were a dark grey with white fins coming off the shoulder. The legs were light grey with black feet and white spikes coming out of the knees. On both forearms, there were two small shields. On his back was a pair of big black demon like wings with red spikes coming out of the top. Paul's weapon was a double bladed trident and Edward had a beam scythe. (Gundam Nataku, and Deathscythe Hell Custom if you need help picturing them.)  
  
"So those are the armors Talpa wants so badly." Paul said, his voice sounded mechanical through the helmet. "Pretty impressive." Edward added. "Your armors are pretty cool too." Kinto said. "Their are advantages and disadvantages with these suits." Paul said, "Like we can't open the face masks so it gets pretty warm in these things. But they're air-tight so we can fight in space, with the help of the boosters on our backs." "Our armors let us fight in space a little too. They activate a bubble-like shield that lets us breathe, but movement is based on our momentum." Rowen said. "What are some other advantages?" Cye asked. After Cye asked his question, a beeping sound went off inside Edward's, and Paul's helmets. "Radar. We have company." Paul said looking behind him. Edward activated his Beam Scythe and Paul turned on both Trident blades, just as a dozen of Talpas newest minions ran over the hill and fired laser shots at them. One blast hit Rowen's bow and broke the top part off. "What was that?" Rowen asked. "They're all equipped with Laser rifles. Leave this to Edward and me." Paul said. Edward wrapped the wings around him like a cloak and disapeared from sight while Paul flat out rused at the advancing troops. "Snake Fang Strike." a voice shouted over the battle field. Sekmeht's attack flew straight at Paul's armor only to miss when he suddenly jetted to the side and cut one soldier in half. "Dragon Fang Crush." Paul shouted out as one of the dragon shields dislodged from his arm and flew at another soldier. The claws opened at the front and squeezed around the waiat of the soldier and crushed at with a explosion of smoke. Three more soldiers were cut in half and the following explosion highlighted a shadow form of Edward's suit with one eye glowing.   
  
Edward kept the wings open and was slicing left and right through soldiers as they tried to get him at close range with beam sabers but couldn't get close enough to actually touch him. Paul used his dragon fangs to crush the soldiers and soon they were all destroyed. The origional Ronins were fighting the three dark warlords. Kinto faced off with Dais, Sage with Cale, and Cye fought Sekmeht. Ronin was using Cye's extra knife while standing infront of Yuli and Mia while Ryo helped Cye. "Super Wave Smasher." "Flare Up Now." Ryo and Cye shouted as they combined their attacks on Sekmeht, sending him flying across the field. "Iron Rock Crusher." Kinto shouted and hit Dais with his attack and also sending him flying. "Black Lightning Slash." "Thunder Bolt Cut." Cale and Sage shouted sending their surekills into each other. The two attacks held in place for a while, so Cale decided to taunt Sage. "Have you forgotten Halo? The darkness always engulfs the light." Cale taunted. "You got it wrong Cale, It's the light that cuts through darkness." Sage taunted back. Sage words were true as his Thunder Bolt Cut went through Cale's attack and hit him, and like the other two, Cale was sent flying. "This is now working, we need to retreat." Sekmeht said and the three Warlords warped back to Talpa's castle. 


End file.
